Uzbekistan
Republic of Uzbekistan|translate = Oʻzbekiston Respublikasi|capital = Tashkent|national_anthem = Oʻzbekiston Respublikasining Davlat Madhiyasi|official_language = Uzbek|population = 32,768,000|currency = Uzbek som (UZS)|image1 = Uzbekistah.png|Uzbekistan Uzbekistan flag.png|Flag Uzbekistan emblem.png|Emblem |author = Dice}} Uzbekistan is a small country located in Central Asia with one of the best economy system from all his brothers, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan and Tajikistan. Which is not the best. They suffer from economic corruption from their people though consists of the largest population from all his brothers despite his size. The Uzbek has a huge drought that has been drying up since the soviet era and it continues to dry up. Description Appearance Uzbekistan usually dresses very casually, usually wearing either a teal t-shirt, a outer jacket, or a turtleneck with jeans. Personality Uzbekistan is an optimist and is a fantastic liar. Due to his.. issues and past life. He has an optimistic attitude but some things drag him down but least likely. For example, the drought and the terrorist attacks lead by Uzbeks that joined ISIS. He is apologetic for that even though it really wasn't his fault. He is a muslim and has homosexuality in his crime list so.. yeah he's homophobic. He has difficult times with his brothers and likes making fun of them in a joking way. Interests He likes music and traditional artwork. He also enjoys his culture and the buildings built from long ago. Uzbekistan really looks up to the people before him. Flag meaning His flag could mean many things. A lot believe it describes that the blue represented the sky, the red was the people, the white being the oxygen we breath and the green being the grass and fields. The moon was representing islam or one nation and the stars were the 12 regions of Uzbekistan. Though some believe the blue represented the Timurid era which is also very possible. Other symbols The Dalmatian Pelican is one of the symbols for Uzbekistan. It is the national bird for them being hard working and social. Cotton and wheat is also a big part of their symbolization being that it is his best goods. Nicknames Uzbek Etymology Uzbekistan technically means "Land of the Uzbeks." Their language formed from the turkic language, which is why its so similar with Turkish, Kazakh, Turkmen, Tajik and Kyrgyz. And it became fully developed from the Uzbek Khanate. History Long before, an empire was rising, known as the Timurid Empire thats started its reign around the 1400s. This Empire was one of the most important to history, culture and the pride of Uzbekistan. Uzbekistan use to be known as Transoxiana, making him the son of the Timurid Empire. However, the glory of the empire did not remain forever. It grew weak over time and was taken down by the Uzbek Khanate or known as the Khanate of Bukhara. The Uzbek Khanate took Uzbekistan in as their own, providing Transoxiana with culture, language and land. The Khanate of Bukhara fell since Afsharid invaded, finally letting Transoxiana become the Emirate off Bukhara. Due to the fact the father of Uzbekistan was the Timurid Empire, this made Kazakhstan unrelated to him. Kazakhstan's kin very much belongs to the Kazakh Khanate. The Russian Empire, then came along, absolutely destroying the Kazakh Khanate with weapons of gun power. After conquering the Kazakh Khanate, it was now time for the Emirate of Bukhara to be taken down. They did that with a tough battle, keeping them as prisoners. However, the Soviet Union went against the Russian Empire with a revolution, turning the Emirate into a communist country, over time being called the UzbekSSR or O'zbekCCP. The Horrid Drought Issue As mentioned, Uzbekistan is suffering with a terrible drought. It has been droughting since 1977 and it is still continuing to get worse and worse. It use to be one of largest lakes, placing 4th place of how large it once was. But now, it is one of the worst disasters in Uzbekistan. The drought is still affecting people of Uzbekistan since the salt that washes up on shore gets blown away in a toxic state. Karakalpakstan, a republic area of uzbekistan, suffers more from the affects. Many citizens that lived in Karakalpakstan die. How Did This Start? Simple enough, it was from the over doing of Cotton production lead by the soviets. UzbekSSR was forced to continue the cotton labor even though the drought was existing, dismissing it thinking it wouldn't hurt to grow more. Spoiler alert, it did. It lead to child labor and slavery of Uzbek citizens. Citizens would be forced to go to the cotton fields no matter what. The government threatened to take their jobs away if they do not. Even if a baby is left at home, they had to attend the three months of cotton picking. This still continues. The slavery and cotton picking at the Aral Sea due to the fact Uzbekistan is double land locked. Uzbekistan tries to get his brothers to help but they do not. Kazakhstan cannot either with its large Caspian Sea. So, he is left with the drought that causes him pain. It's still a growing scar that cannot be erased mostly to the fact cotton is one of Uzbekistan's best trading good. The Andijan Massacre When Uzbekistan gained their independence, they were not democratic. They ran with a dictatorship. Freedom of speech was a tough subject to get to. And it still is. 23 local businessmen were arrested on 23 June 2004 and charged with "extremism, fundamentalism and separatism." Which angered people leading up to the point to raiding the jail. "On the night of 12 May or early in the morning of 13 May armed men attacked the prison where the businessmen were held and freed them, along with hundreds of other prisoners, many of whom were charged with similar charges; several prison guards were killed (Wikipedia)." The next day, armies of people went to Andiron to protest on letting down the president off of office. It was In fact, a peaceful protest. The protest did not hurt anyone until Uzbekistan ordered Uzbek Interior Ministry (MVD) and National Security Service (SNB) to march their troops and fire into the group of protesters. The massacre killed several hundreds and caused several issues. Uzbekistan covered it with lies to make their uzbek citizen believe what they were being told. Yet the true story could get those who know punished tremendously. The Aftermath Of the Massacre Even after a while, unarmed citizens were still protesting to step them down. Even those unarmed and raising their hands were being shot anyways. However. The United States Of America closed ties between them during those times and the EU forgave and began trading with Uzbekistan. Yet, Uzbekistan did not regret his decisions. Many residence that lived in andijan were arrested and tortured till they admit they entered the protest or had anything to do with it even if they didnt. There were many horrible cases about the torture but.. lets not get into that. Any journalist would not be accepted in Uzbekistan, really. That's why he does not like the Creative Union of Journalists Of Uzbekistan. 15 years later of the massacre, the London- Uzbek Embassy was graffitied with red paint saying thinks like, "Islam Karimov" "Killer of 100" "Killers" and "murder." There were red hand marks and raid paint splashed onto it to make it look like blood to prove a point. Politics Government The Republic of Uzbekistan is a presidential constitutional republic. Public Views Geography Uzbekistan has an area of 447,000 square kilometers. Uzbekistan stretches 1,425 km from west to east and 930 km from north to south. Relationships Family * Azerbaijan — brother/sister * Turkey — brother/sister * Kazakhstan — brother/sister * Kyrgyzstan — brother/sister * Tajikistan — sister-in-law * Turkmenistan — brother/sister * Mongolia — sister-in-law Friends Neutral * Iran Ennemies Opinions Trivia References * Uzbekistan on Wikipedia * 2005 Andihan unrest on Wikipedia ru:Узбекистан Category:Stubs Category:Asia Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Turkic Countries Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Islamic Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:UN Members Category:Central Asia